


the wand chooses the witch

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Back to School, M/M, No Plot, Ollivanders Wand Shop (Harry Potter), it's literally lucy getting her wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Lucy gets her first wand.





	the wand chooses the witch

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> this is pretty much what it says on the tin
> 
> lots of notes at the end!

“Ah yes, the younger of the two Weasley-Woods,” Mr Ollivander said, peeking out from the back of the shop. Lucy jumped at his voice, bumping against Percy, who put a steadying hand on her shoulder.  


Lucy hadn’t seen Molly get her wand, and she’d never set foot in Ollivander’s before. Percy gently nudged her forward, and she nearly tripped over her own two feet. Lucy had been looking forward to getting her wand more than anything, but something about the cramped shop made her slightly nervous. She knew that a wand would pick her, but what if it took ages? What if Mr Ollivander gave up and gave her any old wand. You never had as much luck with someone else’s wand, everyone knew that.  


“And you Mr Weasley, how is your wand holding up?”  


“Perfectly sir,” Percy replied, though Lucy imagined he was asked the same thing when Molly got her wand. Though, to be fair, a lot could happen to a wand in two years. Uncle Ron was always telling about how he snapped his wand second year, and Uncle Harry once broke his wand.  


“Fir, eleven and a half inches, dragon heart string. A particularly good wand for transfiguration.” He seemed to be saying this for Lucy’s benefit, as Lucy was sure her father knew what his wand was made of.  


“It’s been wonderful,” Percy said, “Never failed me.”  


“Good good,” Mr Ollivander muttered, as his tape measure began measuring Lucy’s height, 

“And Mr Wood’s? Red oak, twelve inches, unicorn tail hair. Powerful. Red oak is a beautiful wood.”  


“He said to tell you it still works as well as when he bought it.”  


Lucy wondered if Mr Ollivander always had so much to say, so much to ask. Did he really remember every wand he ever sold? How many was that? She thought he seemed like the kind of man who asked after every wand he’d ever sold, and Lucy sort of thought that was nice although she couldn’t imagine how he remembered all of that.  


“Let’s try this one, ash, ten inches, dragon heartstring,” he finally said, opening a box and placing the wand in Lucy’s outstretched hand. She hadn’t even had the chance to look it over before he was shaking his head, and putting it on the counter. Lucy glanced back at her father who gave her an encouraging nod. Apparently this was normal.  


He gave her another (spruce, eleven and a quarter inches, phoenix feather) but that too was whipped away before she could think too much.  


This continued for a few insufferably long minutes, and Lucy was beginning to get antsy. She stole another glance back at Percy, but he didn’t seem to be concerned about the time it was taking. Maybe it had taken Molly a long time too.  


“Here we go,” Mr Ollivander said, handing over another, “Maple, dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches.”  


Immediately, Lucy felt a warmth spread up her arm, as if coming from the wand itself. She figured this was a good sign.  


Mr Ollivander clapped his hands together once and nodded. Percy put a hand on Lucy’s shoulder and smiled.  


“Maple wands,” Mr Ollivander bagan, tucking the wand back in it’s box and wrapping it up, “Prefer ambition in a witch, and react well under new challenges and exploration. I see a high achiever in you.”  


Lucy was only half listening. She had a wand now, one of her very own. It had chosen her. She was really going to be a proper witch now, with a wand, and soon enough, a place at Hogwarts.  


Her father paid for the wand, and let her hold it while they tracked down the other two, who had been buying Molly’s new books for her new classes.  


“It’s a very nice wand,” Percy said, as they dodged the other students doing their shopping, 

“Isn’t it a strange feeling being chosen and all?”  


Lucy nodded, “Does all the wood mean different things?”  


“I think so, though I have to admit I am not very knowledgeable on wandlore. I only know a few.”  


“What does yours mean? Do you know?”  


“I’ve been told it’s good for Transfiguration, and it’s owners are focused and occasionally intimidating.”  


Lucy laughed, “You aren’t intimidating dad.”  


“I don’t think so either,” he pushed up his glasses, “Your father’s is meant to be a duelling wand, because it’s for fast reactions, but he likes to joke it’s a keeper’s wand. What’s your sister’s?”  


“Ebony isn’t it?” Lucy said, “It’s black.”  


“Yes, that’s it.  
***  


“Let’s see it then,” Molly said, nodding toward the box, and Lucy set it down on a pile of books, gently taking the lid off.  


“Oh it’s light colored,” Molly said, nodding approvingly, “What kind is it?”  


“Maple, dragon heartstrong, ten and a half inches,” Lucy repeated.  


“Very fancy,” Molly said.  


“Can I see your new books?”  


“Course,” Molly held out the pile and Lucy took the top one, running her hand over the cover, 

“Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I decided on two instead of three. That way I’ll have some extra time for Quidditch if I make the team.”  


“When you make the team,” Lucy corrected before either of her parents had the chance.  


Molly laughed and threw an arm around Lucy’s shoulders, “Dad, can we go to Uncle George’s?”  


“Yes because you’ve been asking for hours now,” Oliver replied, “We’ll go get your potions ingredients.”  


He pressed a few Sickles into both of their hands with a wink.  


“Molly don’t get too far away from your sister,” Percy said, “And behave you two, please.”  


“Course,” Molly replied, leading Lucy out of the shop and into the crowd.  


“So are you even more excited about starting school?” Molly asked.  


“I didn’t think I could get more excited. I’m sort of nervous though.”  


Molly nodded, “You’ll be alright. You’ll only be nervous till you get sorted and all settled, but you’ll be fine.”  


“I might not be in Gryffindor,” Lucy said. She had been thinking about this more and more, but saying it outloud was strange.  


Molly shrugged, “Teddy’s in Hufflepuff isn’t he? And Victoire in Ravenclaw.”  


“But Teddy’s mum was a Hufflepuff. And Aunt Fleur didn’t even go to Hogwarts.”  


“Lucy it’s not going to matter,” Molly said, shaking her head, “Don’t focus on that. That'll put your wherever you’re meant to go. You’re going to have to trust it. Right?”  


“Alright.” She was only slightly reassured, but she didn’t want Molly to worry. And that was just Molly’s opinions. She didn’t really know what her parents thought.  


“Good, now, I say we spend these Sickles before they finish at the apothecary, and come to tell us what we shouldn’t be buying. I’m going to buy you your first official Weasley product for school. It’s always good to keep a couple of Nosebleed Nougats in your bag, just in case your class is impossible to get through.”  


Lucy laughed, “I don’t think you’re supposed to be telling me this.”  


“If I don’t, who is? Lucy, I need you to understand how boring History of Magic is. Imagine dad’s lectures on Floo network regulations, but ten times worse and given by a ghost.”  


“A nosebleed doesn’t sound too bad. For emergencies only of course.”  


Molly laughed, “Of course. Emergencies only.”

**Author's Note:**

> appreciate you as always! 
> 
> i know nothing really big happens in these but i really enjoy writing and reading slice of life stuff and i figured that a first wand would be an important event in lucy's life that i hadn't written about yet.
> 
> the harry potter wiki is vague and unhelpful on what sort of wands percy and oliver have, but it was very helpful when it came to wand lore and i spent about half an hour researching what all the wood types mean.
> 
> if you're curious about why i chose the wands i did let me know! i know that it's not always cut and dry but i tried to pick wands that i thought matched everyone's personality.
> 
> new game, drink every time someone calls lucy ambitious or mentions ambition to her


End file.
